O Fim do Mundo
by Natii
Summary: ‘O que eu tenho que fazer para você me dar migalhas da sua atenção? Me humilhar, implorar, cair de joelhos, por você eu vou até o fim do mundo...’
1. Observando

_**O Fim do Mundo.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Resumo:** 'O que eu tenho que fazer para você me dar migalhas da sua atenção? Me humilhar, implorar, cair de joelhos, por você eu vou até o fim do mundo...'

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos_

_Mas não importa não_

_Porque eu tenho você, garoto_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos_

_Mas não importa não_

_Porque eu tenho você, garoto_

_Porque iremos lutar_

_Oh yes, iremos lutar_

_Acredite, iremos lutar_

_Nós iremos lutar_

_Lutar pelo nosso direito de amar, yeah_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos_

_Mas não importa não_

_Porque eu tenho você_

_-_

Como era difícil observar e não tocar, com era difícil observar e não falar, como era difícil observar e não o beijar, como era difícil observar e ficar ali escondido um covarde um verdadeiro fracassado.

Ele estava ali extremamente concentrado em seu livro sobre feitiços, ele lia livros tão avançados, como era inteligente, e interessante e gostoso, e bem mais muitos adjetivos que vinham em sua cabeça.

Os cabelos negros oleosos caiam em contraste com a pele clara as vezes cobrindo o seu rosto, mais isso era imparcial ele gostava de ver os cabelos do outro caindo sobre sua face, ficava absurdamente excitado com aquela visão.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de prazer ao ver o jovem menino se levantar e guardar seu livro em uma bolsa negra e velha andava calmamente em direção ao castelo, estava ficando escuro, muito escuro e sabia que poderia segui-lo facilmente, guardá-lo, protegê-lo de tudo, esse era o seu maior desejo, claro que o seu verdadeiro desejo era abraçá-lo e beijá-lo como jamais alguém fizeste nele, mais era impossível, este sabia disso, via o jovem menino entrar no castelo solitário e de passos pesados e lentos como se não quisesses voltar.

Viu ele andar rápido ate as masmorras, não podia mais continuar, via aquele, que seu amado julgava ser _iguais_ a ele, mais ninguém nunca seria igual a ele.

Parou num corredor e suspirou, aquele estava ficando ridículo, dia e noite ele andava no castelo o procurando querendo somente, olhar para ele, procurando ficar o Maximo de tempo olhando para ele e pensando como seria tê-lo em seus braços e amá-lo ate não poder mais, mais sabia muito bem que aquilo era impossível.

'_Impossível...!_' Disse tristemente suspirando a meses viva nessa angustia que o fazia tão bem a sua alma e seu coração '_O que esta acontecendo com você Sirius Black?_' Ele se perguntou fechando os olhos com força e pensando no que fazer, não podia mais viver assim, viver nessa solidão horrível, sentindo essas coisas e sem poder nem ao menos chegar perto dele.

- Almofadinhas, o que esta fazendo aqui? O Jovem grifinória se vira e vê seu amigo Lupin olhando para ele serio, sabia muito bem que seu amigo era monitor e ele não deveria estar ai, deveria sim estar fazendo seus milhares de deveres ou dormindo, ou sei lá fazendo alguma coisa que não estar andando pelos corredores a noite.

- Ahhh Oi Aluado! Disse ele como se fosse algo sem importância continuou olhando para aonde o seu anjo negro foi andando calmamente.

- O que esta fazendo aqui Sirius? Perguntou Remu observando na mesma direção de aonde o amigo observava.

- Nada, eu só estava procurando... Você! Ele responde rapidamente! – É que eu preciso de umas anotações sua sobre a aula do Binnis, você se importaria de me emprestar? - Mentia não podia contar ao amigo que estava seguindo Snape.

- Claro, claro, se você decifrar minha letra pode pegar o que quiser! Disse Lupin sorrindo. – Mais agora é melhor você ir, antes que alguém lhe pegue e veja que eu não te dei uma detenção por estar fora do dormitório esse horário.

- Certo, certo Aluado sempre o perfeito! Falou sorrindo se dirigindo para o dormitório da Grifinória.

Sirius suspirou era bom ter escapado dessa, mais provavelmente não escaparia da próxima tinha que tomar cuidado, se queria continuar com esses seus planos de seguir seu anjo negro, tinha que ser mais cuidadoso se não poderia ser catastrófico.

Não queria que seu Snape descobrisse que ele o amava... Bem ainda não, precisava de um tempo, um tempo para pedir perdão a Snape para fazê-lo se apaixonar por ele, precisava deu um certo tempo, no qual ele **NÃO** queria esperar.

Queria Snape e o queria **AGORA**.

_-_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos_

_Ninguém pensou que fossemos durar pra sempre_

_Eu sinto que estou esperando e rezando_

_As coisas entre nós vão melhora_

_Eles insistem em lhe procurar_

_Mulheres e homens insistem em me procurar_

_Parece que todos querem ir pra si próprios_

_E não querem respeitar limites_

_Dizendo todas aquelas mentiras_

_Apenas para ficar ao seu lado_

_Mas eu devo admitir que existiam alguns segredos_

_Que eu guardei_

_Mas saiba que eu tentei_

_Sempre me desculpar_

_E eu tenho você sempre por primeiro no meu coração_

_Para mantê-la satisfeita_

-

Precisa dar um jeito nisso **PRECISAVA** de Snape, agora sim entendia as coisas depois de tanto tempo tentando esconder seus sentimentos pelo pobre sonserino.

E faria tudo para ter o seu amado! **TUDO** para ficar com ele.

Havia tempo que ele tinha percebido isso, dês daquele dia...

-

-

-

* * *

Continua... 

**Musica:** Don't Matter – Akon.


	2. Desejos

_**O Fim do Mundo.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Resumo:** 'O que eu tenho que fazer para você me dar migalhas da sua atenção? Me humilhar, implorar, cair de joelhos, por você eu vou até o fim do mundo...'

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Segundo capitulo: Desejos._

Sirius voltou ao seu dormitório encontrou seus amigos dormindo em sonos pesados, coisa que ele deveria estar fazendo, mais não conseguia, as noites eram lamentáveis eram nelas que Sirius tinha suas maiores fantasias com Snape.

Era difícil de imaginar Sirius Black que sempre odiou com todas as suas forças Severus Snape agora estava lá de noite tendo sonhos eróticos com seu pior inimigo.

Se lembrava daquele fatídico dia em que encontrou Snape, sozinho, no banheiro masculino, aquilo não poderia ter acontecido **NUNCA**, mais agora era tarde demais o Tesão que Sirius sentia em relação a ele era forte demais, quase incontrolável.

Sentou-se em sua cama e ficou pensando imaginando, tentando, tentando tirar aquele desgraçado, Ranhoso, Seboso, de seus pensamentos mais não conseguia a única coisa que ele consegui imaginar era Snape, Snape, Snape, tudo o que ele fazia era pensar no idiota do Snape aquele estava deixando Sirius doente, fazia tempo que não ficava com nenhuma garota e era um recorde de tempos que ele queria alguém e não conseguia ficar com ele.

Sirius se retorcia de um lado por outro da cama, até que parou um pouco e começou a lembrar de como havia ficando tão interessado no idiota do Ranhoso.

-

-

**Flash Back.**

_Era natal, e Sirius tinha decidido ficar no castelo, seus amigos haviam ido embora para suas casas, mais ele não estava afim de ir para sua casa nem para a de James então ficou lá,seria interessante Ranhoso também havia ficado, poderia tirar o verão todo com a cara dele, seria bem legal._

_Era véspera de natal e Sirius estava bem cansado havia ficado em Hogsmeade, iria tomar um banho longo e depois cair no sono acordar na noite do natal e pensar em um jeito de irritar Snape._

_Mais quando chegou no banheiro viu alo que nunca esqueceria, Snape estava em um dos box tomando banho, uma visão que Sirius sempre repugnaria se estivesse pensando, mais aquele um tanto que mexeu com ele, Snape nu em sua frente era incrível, os cabelos oleosos agora estavam sendo lavados delicadamente, mais ainda caiam sobre o seu rosto ate chegar em seus ombros, o rosto magro com o nariz um pouco maior que o normal, a pele, sim a pele dele era incrível era sedosa e branca, bem branquinha, tinha músculos um pouco definidos na região do tórax, escondidos pelas vestes, tinha um traseiro redondo e bem feito parecia que era feito sob medida, a boca de Sirius se encheu de água e continuou na escuridão observando o rapaz, tentava a todo custo não olhar para o membro de seu inimigo._

_Todos os seus esforços foram em vão Sirius olhará seu inimigo por inteiro seu membro era grande e ficava mais apetitoso quando viu que Snape estava passando o sabão em seu corpo e se concentrou naquela área por alguns segundos deixando Sirius com água na boca, e por mais que Sirius tentasse não imaginar ter aquele pedaço de carne em sua boca sugando e sugando, começou e sentir uma estranha sensação no meio de suas pernas, ao sentir aquilo Sirius rapidamente saiu correndo daquele lugar batendo a porta com força._

_Snape pegou uma toalha e cobriu o corpo quando ouviu o som da porta bater mais viu que estava sozinho no banheiro._

_- Deve ser algum daqueles fantasmas idiotas! Disse se secando e colocando suas vestes._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

'Maldito dia, maldita cena, maldito Ranhoso!' Pensou com raiva colocando o travesseiro em cima da cara e pensando, não sabia se realmente gostava do idiota do Snape ou se apenas sentia um tesão incontrolável por ele, Sirius torcia por si mesmo que aquilo fosse só um tesão passageiro, bem que passasse depois que ele trepasse com o Snape.

'Trepar com o Snape? Não, não, não eu não posso estar pensando em coisas desse tipo! Ainda mais com ELE, ele é nojento, asquerosos, ridículo, gostoso e um tesão e... PARE Sirius não pense mais essas coisas ele é o SEU pior inimigo, bem ele é inimigo do James, mais, mais...'

Tinha que tirar Snape da cabeça se não poderia enlouquecer de vez. Sirius a contra gosto resolveu sair da cama e foi andando até o salão comunal da Grifinória, não conseguiria realmente pegar no sono uma única vez, e se continuasse daquele jeito pensando aquelas coisas sobre Snape provavelmente estaria numa situação constrangedora.

Ao chegar no salão viu uma vulto sentando tomando alguma coisa perto da lareira, rapidamente reconheceu aquela massa de cabelos ruivos.

Sirius sorriu, com certeza, poderia conversar com ela, sem passar vergonha...

Podia pedir a opinião dela as vezes ela o faria entender o seu problema o seu amor, alguma coisa sobre o que sentia sobre o idiota do Snape precisava entender o que estava acontecendo em sua mente.

Aquele idiota tinha que sair de sua mente de algum jeito...

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**C.o.n.t.i.n.u.a.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_


End file.
